User blog:Just one lol player/TONS OF CONCEPT ITEMS
Hi ! I was searching for great custom items and other players' concepts for 6 months, so everything I found interesting I copied to Notepad. Then I reworked them a bit and here they are. ;Notes * This is only the skeleton of the items, it's not decorated (WORK IN PROGRESS) * I WANT your opinion, PLS comment. Everything that will help is useful. * These are mostly not my concepts (I stole - borrowed - them from official LoL forums and LoL wiki forums) so do not be mad at me if your work is here * I might add something new and rework this blog in the coming weeks. * Sorry for different icon sizes. ;Change Log Warlock's Regalia (Atmey and Endless Exceptions from LoL wiki) ;Recipe * Needlessly Large Rod (1600g) * Ruby Crystal (475g) * 1025g * = 3100g ;Stats * +90 ability power * +250 health ;Unique Passive Every time your champion takes damage all of your ability coldowns are decreased by 0,5 seconds. 2,5 second cooldown. (Cooldown reduction doesn't apply on champion's basic abilities with 2 or less sec. cooldown(full), ultimate abilites with 6 or less second cooldown(full), any passive ability with cooldown, summoner spells cooldown or item with active ability cooldown)(Visual:no visual effect) ;Unique Passive After casting four spells your champion's next offensive ability will deal bonus magic damage. Bonus damage is equal to 15% of damage that spell will deal. Has 7 seconds cooldown after the ability with bonus damage finishes. Counter stops when this passive is on cooldown.(Visual:no visual effect) (When you have 40% (MAX) cooldown reduction and u really want to reduce your cooldown even more this item is perfect for you.Its first passive is amazing combined with Skarner's enregize, Shyvana's Twin bite or even Ezreal's Mystic shot.This passive makes you want to take more damage so its ideal for melee champion (Diana or Skarner). Second passive will enable you to make more damage.This will be another way for mora dmg for ap champs (by not only buying tons of ap or sheen's spellblade).Good combined with Annie's Pyromania.) Galeforce (returning Alpha item, Emptylord from LoL wiki) ;Recipe * Catalyst the Protector (1200g) ** Ruby Crystal (475g) ** Sapphire Crystal (400g) ** 325g * Pickaxe (875g) * 675g * = 2750g ;Stats * +40 attack damage * +300 health * +300 mana (AD/HP item will always find good use in game.Also this item will be good combined with manamuna/muramana) ;Passive On hit, you restore 7.8+0.4 per lvl health and 0.27+0.1 per lvl mana.(Visual:few little green and blue sprinkles flying up(if champion doesn't have mana there aren't blue sprinkles)) ;Unique Passive - Valor's Reward Upon leveling up, restores 250 health and 150 mana over 8 seconds.(Visual:same as on Catalyst) (First passive is similiar to Doran's Blade passive but it's on higher level because it restores more health and restores mana. This is similiar to lifesteal but it isn't it is heal on hit. Otherwise, on Catalyst and Rod of Ages mana is more important then health, but-for this item is health that what is more important. Well, Valor reward restores more health then mana and first passive also restores more health then mana. In stats mana is same as in Catalyst. But, there is more health. So why? Because this is item for bruisers which need health and spend lot of mana (Darius, Vi) Ionic Flame (Macknero from LOL forums) (Ionic Spark rework. We maybe have Statikk shiv, but Ionic Spark was much different:it was giving health and statikk shiv give crit. We need more TANKYER item similiar to Ionic Spark. When i say rework it doesn't mean that Statikk shiv should be removed!!!) ;Recipe * Dagger (400g) * Dagger (400g) * Giant's Belt (1000g) * 300g * = 2100g ;Stats * +30% attack speed * +400 health (Stats are good for Urgot) ;Unique Passive Every fourth autoattack unleashes a chain fire, dealing 174 magic damage and over 3 seconds (58 magic damage per second) to up to 4 targets. Targets cannot be hit twice by the same chain (400 bounce range). Damage over time doesn't stack, it refresh instead.(Visual:similiar to Ionic Spark or Statikk Shiv, but fire instead of lightling) (Because of damage over time Ionic Flame will be better then Ionic Spark for Teemo. I think Teemo is already overpowered so why am I buffing him? Good question. Well, I am not buffing teemo I am buffing different way playing teemo. Players will buy this item instead of Runaan's. Maybe is Runaan's better for farming but this item will give teemo 4th dmg over time (1st: E ability, 2nd Lyndari's and 3rd ult) so it will be much better for 1v1, also gives HP. Then why not buy Runaan's+Ionic Flame because when striking minions with Runaan's will kill minions to quickly to make Ionic Flame full effect.) Skull Crusher (returning Alpha item, Emptylord from LoL wiki) ;Recipe * Hexdrinker (1350g) ** Long Sword (360g) ** Null-Magic Mantle (400g) ** 550g * Sheen (1200g) ** Saphire Crystal (400g) ** Amplifying Tome (435g) ** 365g * 450g * = 300 g ;Stats * +35 attack damage * +30 ability power * +250 mana * +25 magic resist (This item will not be good for Akali because it gives mana, altough it brings AD and AP) ;Unique Passive - Lifeline Upon taking magic damage that would reduce health below 40%, grants a shield that absorbs 400 magic damage for 10 seconds (110(-10 sec. for every time spellblade is used during the last lifeline) second cooldown).(Visual:Shield has same shape as Hexdrinker, but it is dark blue) ;Unique Passive - Spellblade On cast, for 10 (15 if lifeline shield is active) seconds, your next standard attack deals additional physical damage equal to 100% (300% if lifeline is active) of your base attack damage and if lifeline is active stun enemy for 1 second . 2 (0 if lifeline is active) second cooldown.(Visual:Hands glows dark blue) (First Sheen AD upgrade,4th Hybrid item(AD/AP),second hexdrinker upgrade (not calculating removed spellbreaker) and 1st stun item!ALL in one.Amazing.This item goal is not to save you like Maw of Malmortius.Its goal is to boost your spellblade in hard situation:triple damage,stun,reducing cooldown of lifeline,no cooldown on spellblade...This item is perfect for Irelia and Jax:Because of Irelia's Q and Jax's W. It also bringes good hibrid stats and mana&MR for sustain.) Crystalline Skull (Milosminke from LoL wiki) ;Recipe * Crystalline Flask (345g) * Hextech Revolver (1200g) ** Amplifying Tome (435g) ** Amplifying Tome (435g) * Amplifying Tome (435g) * 900g * = 2880g ;Stats * +70 ability power * +15% spell vamp !!!passive of crystalline flask (and skull) become Unique - Bottle Refill from Unique(without a name) ;Unique passive - Bottle refill Starts with 3 charges and refills each time you stop by your shop. ;Active Consumes a charge to restore 13,3% health and 10% mana over 15 seconds and gain 10% Movement speed for 5 seconds.Stack up to 3 times.0 seconds cooldown.(Visual:same as on Crystaline Flask) (I ask myself sometimes why are no health relic or speed shrines on Summoner's Rift. It will change gameplay a lot that there will be.It will really ruined game and unbalance teamfights.So, how can we make that not happen but insert health relic and speed shrine in Summoner's Rift? There is Easy answer! By adding Item with similiar effect. Spell vamp+1st Crystalline Flask upgrade+adding movment speed bonus will enable lots of sustain.Good for AP carrys with mana and Singed and Ryze.) Guardian Fairy (Tealhollow from LoL forums) (Visual:Little fairy similiar to Lulu's pix but smaller and white fly near champion when active is not on cooldown) ;Recipe * Cloth Armor (300g) * Null-Magic mantle (400g) * 500g * = 1200g ;Stats * +25 armor * +20 magic resist ;Unique Active Use on an enemy champion to deal magic damage equal to 20% of your AP over 5 seconds(4%AP per second), disable the cast(use) of their ultimate ability for 5 seconds and reveal them to your team for 5 seconds. (If enemy champion ultimate ability is casted before activating this item this item will not interrupt it.) 2,5 minute (150 seconds) cooldown.(Visual:fairy flies to targeted enemy champion,and disappear in small light explosion) (Item similiar to guardian angel but cheaper.Good for supports because of reavaling and defending your ADc from enemy Draven,Ezreal or Caitlyn Ultimate before they cast it. Also can be used instead of ignite if you have a tons of AP (~1000AP).I hope this Item will found good use on Magma Chamber or ARAM because of cheep cost,no upgrades and good stats.Silence for ultimates!!!) Cudgel of Certainty (DemiGod24 from LoL wiki) ;Recipe * Long Sword (360g) * Rejuvation Bead (180g) * Fearie Charm (180g) * Chain Vest (720g) * 800g * = 2240g ;Stats * 15 attack damage * 7 Health regen * 5 mana regen * 50 armor ;Unique Active You gain a buff which lasts for 5 seconds that allows an ability(ies) which normally hits non-champion units to pass through them, or removes damage reduction from an ability that passes through them (85 second cooldown) cooldown starts when buff ends.(visual: ur champ starts to shine gold,yellow and orange) So it's good for blitz, nid and ez. Gives sustain and some AD stats.Its active has good cooldown so u can't spam it! When riot remove eleisa's miracle some champs just needed this stats. In my opinion nice active and stats. Category:Custom champions Category:Custom items